<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Sweet by Dotpixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168602">Something Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotpixel/pseuds/Dotpixel'>Dotpixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akira (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, terrible singing, will add more if i write more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotpixel/pseuds/Dotpixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it helps to indulge in something sweet n tasty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cherry Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I haven't written in quite a long time and this was a fun little experimented joke between me and a friend. I do apologize for any mistakes and hope you enjoy, I may write more to this.<br/>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasnt like he had any plans, the gang hiding themselves inside during the oncoming holidays. Busy streets and family chatter just wasnt something you wanted to deal with sometimes. They dealt with checkpoints, clowns and cops enough the past weekends to just split and deal with downtime away. Though as he stared at the bag of ingrediants he just so happened to buy because the recipe he found while boredly searching online on his phone led him out of his apartment long enough to debate what the fuck he was doing. <br/>
 It gave him an excuse to do something, an excuse to move n walk and live. Although, now he had a ton of baking goods and a recipe to make. Kaisuke sighed and threw his jacket on the chair closest. Sorting the items on the table and pulling out the pan he bought.</p><p><br/>
 "Okay..lets see" Kai mumbled to himself as he leaned over positioning his phone in a way to see what he would do. Squinting ever so lightely at the directions as he grabs the can of cherries and cream then gets to work. </p><p><br/>
 It was a simple recipe, one a basic teen as himself could pull off.</p><p><br/>
 Simple enough even the recipes logo held 'Simple' in the title </p><p><br/>
 After an hour or so of pulling flour from his hair n skin. Cherry juice staining his shirt and pants that he realizes that maybe, just maybe... He wasn't meant for this. </p><p><br/>
 "Why does this recipe need so much butter and this and that." he groaned and stirred the mix together, lightly throwing it in his sad excuse of pie crust before shoving it in the oven to hopefully not burn his place down.<br/>
 He flopped down on the chair and leaned against the table, Kaisuke was fucking done. So done, why would he do this to himself, such torture. <br/>
 Grabbing his phone he played around with a couple apps games, he tried to stray from gacha games. Too tempting to fall for the never ending gambling traps. He'd watched Kaneda and Tetsuo fall for that way to many times. A slight memory of Kaneda angrily yelling at his phone with Yamagata mocking him for overspending just to get the said item thrown at his face. The memory makes him slightly chuckle; hoping such things never end. </p><p> He kept it simple, playing word games and easy tap games till the alarm on his phone indicates the pie needs to get out or it will burn probably.<br/>
 He slips on his oven mitt and pulls it out.<br/>
 Silently reminding himself not to be an idiot and burn himself again. <br/>
 He sets it on the stove and stares at the handywork. The soft scent of cherry filling the air, It was perfect, lazy, and hopefully edible. <br/>
 Kaisuke stared at his creation with the thought, who the hell was he gonna share this with? He wasn't gonna eat a whole goddamn pie himself, and he wasn't just gonna let it go to waste. No! Grabbing his phone he walked off to let it cool, scrolling through his contacts.</p><p><br/>
 <em>Kaneda</em>? He squinted slightly, he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with the judgementalness that he baked a cherry pie. Even if playful, he was probably with a girl anyways. <br/>
 <em>Tetsuo, Kaori</em> perhaps? Kai frowned, they where in cases the most logical choice. Something in the back of his head said that it wasn't the best idea today though. <br/>
 No...no... his eye twitched lightly as he came to the last contact on the list. Kai slowly stared at the wall in thought and stared at the warm pie on the stove. Waiting silently he weighed his options before sighing. He pressed the call button. </p><p><br/>
 ...</p><p><br/>
 .....? </p><p><br/>
 Was he busy..? Kai blinked as he held his phone out unsure. Jolting slightly as a click was heard.</p><p><br/>
 "hgmmgnn?" Kai did not understand what he said but heard a followed up yawn from the other end. </p><p><br/>
 "Yama?.." he questioned, unsure. Silence followed and he was almost sure the man had hung up before a gruff 'Kaiii' was heard, it took all his willpower not to laugh at the other grumbling and moving around. <br/>
 "Did I wake you, It's like.. 5 p.m dude." He glanced at the time idly. Feeling it was much later. He heard yama silently murmur a "No.. nah" like a liar before yawning again. Clearly not bothering to hide it.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
 "Is...something the matter..?" The words slurred outa Yamas mouth and he had to quickly decipher what he meant. He bit his lip lightly. </p><p><br/>
 "Did you wanna come..over? I have.." Kai stared at the stove "I have pie..?"</p><p> <br/>
 The awkward silence lasted a minute too long for Kaisukes liking.</p><p><br/>
 "..Pie?" Yama was a little more awake, things being shoved around on the other side. Kai nodded his head and reiterated that yes, he had a pie.</p><p><br/>
 ..</p><p><br/>
 "What kind?" </p><p><br/>
 ...</p><p><br/>
 "C-Cherry?" Kai wasn't sure what else to say. </p><p><br/>
 .....?</p><p><br/>
 "Alright, give me 10 minutes" Yamagata spoke out. Kai heard a low crash as he heard the other move. The 10 slowly becoming a 20 at the commotion he'd dare not to question. Hanging up and setting his phone down he slowly stared at his still, floured up outfit and stood to switch to something more comfortable. </p><p> The knock on the door a couple minutes later came faster then he had hoped, stumbling to open up the door and looking up towards the taller male. Shoulders slumped, light jacket and clothes where clearly thrown on the spot. Light smile lifted from his features as the other steps inside, analyzing the room slowly.</p><p> <br/>
 "Did you bake that?" Yamagata pointed at the warm pie sitting on the oven, Kai looking away slowly before flinching softly as the taller pats his head. Laughing softly as he pulls away, Kai grumbling and fixing the others playfulness. </p><p><br/>
 "What was that for man, fuck!" He glared at the taller as the other grinned widely, showing off his flour hand to the other. Kai blinked at it slowly and flushed looking away. He clearly hadn't gotten all the mess off him. Walking past him towards the said item of goodness he glances at Yama. </p><p><br/>
 "Did you.. wanna watch a movie together and eat.. or something? You can pick" Kai spoke, feeling a bit awkward and maybe a little flushed. Watching Yama chuckle softly as he stalks into the living room area to get comfy. He was the guest so he got first pick, though Kai was never that good at figuring out exactly what the older liked all the time. He tended to vary on occasions. He opened the fridge and pulled out two cokes, as he wasn't one to stay handy on beer like some of the others. Shutting it closed and tossing them towards the other with a loud 'Catch' on the torn couch. Picking up the pie and spoons from the side he headed towards the couch setting it in the middle of them. </p><p><br/>
 "Should get you a table here.." Yama mumbles as he grabs a movie from the pile and presses the disc in. '<em>The power of long arms and reach'</em>, Kai thinks as he stabs the beautiful red pie. He watches as Yama grabs his spoon and slowly digs in. Kai blinks, waits, and lightly sees the others eyes light up.</p><p><br/>
 "Do you like it..?" Because maybe Kai needed to make sure it was good and the other liked it or he just needed to make sure he didn't waste his money and time on baked goods for a goddamn pie. He was lying, but he'd never voice it. <br/>
 The look on Yamagatas face spoke many words though and Kai couldn't help but smile and blush as the other gushed and praised him. Anything homemade was considered a gift to the group. Rare to get full meals not made from cheap microwaved trays and ramen cups. You make it work though, and as the movie played in the background as the older talks about his bike and upgrades as he eats the pie nonstop. They suddenly felt like the world was a bit warmer sitting together.</p><p> </p><p> As the night hit with a few more coke cans thrown about room. The pie fully demolished on the kitchen stove, Kai felt his eyes flutter open for a split second to glance up at the other. Sleeping, peaceful, the only sounds of the TV static and cars driving by. Licking his lips to the remnants of cherry on them, and it slowly reminded him of something long forgotten. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 He closes his eyes and dreams of home. <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chocolate Chip Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, Merry Christmas everyone!<br/>I hope this doesn't come off too rushed.<br/>Work has proven a mighty foe during holiday season!<br/>Really wanted to get this out though before Christmas ended.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an unspoken rule during the holiday season. No one really voiced it, it seemed kinda obvious. With the days leading to Christmas ole Jack Frost decided to visit Neo Tokyo early. The streets and houses covered in snow and ice, the soft speckles of snow still falling from the sky. Not many where out and about, staying in the warmth of their homes. </p><p><br/>
Kai decided that he was gonna walk to Kanedas. The gang always getting together on the Eve to party and goof around. It was Kanedas place this year and as he grips the two bags full of snacks and candy he feels a slight shiver crawl down his neck.</p><p><br/>
It was cold and he wasn't really that bundled up, torn gloves and a scarf he huddled his face toward to keep any ounce of warmth he could. After first walking out and seeing the very much so iced streets. Kai decided he valued his life and was gonna walk rather then drive.  He was just lucky that he didn't live too far away. <br/>
The falling snow decided to make itself calm as he walked. Bags gripped tight in his hand as he stumbled through the snow and ice filled sidewalks. Glancing up ever so often and looks away as another passerby walks past him, avoiding eye contact as they walk by. Unfortunately not noticing the slip spot on the ground as his footing decided to slip forward, and for a split second he saw the world spin before crashing down. The bags of items thrown about.</p><p>Kai just laid their on the snowy ground accepting fate.</p><p><br/>
"Are you okay, holy shit." Kai blinked up at the man, a hand stretched out towards him. He tried to make out the other as he grabbed the offered hand and was lifted up. Both silently going about picking up items. Silent and awkwardly the other passed him the snacks of chips and coke and other miscellaneous items before nodding slowly as Kai gave him a smile and thanks.</p><p><br/>
"Merry Christmas.. Be careful." Kai nodded and said the same as the other guy walked off, Kai squinting his eyes at the logo on the back of the mans jacket before turning forward and trekking on back to Kanedas apartment. Ignoring the Image of a clown plastered on the back of the jacket he just saw. </p><p><br/>
They where both aware of who they were. </p><p><br/>
An unspoken rule indeed.</p><p><br/>
------</p><p><br/>
"You finally made it Kai!" A way to chipper Kaneda ushers him inside the place, Warmth slowly flowing through him as the other throws him into a crushing hug. "Snacks and drinks too? Hell yah" Taking the bags from him and announcing to the few there that yes, snacks and treats had arrived. A round of 'hell yeahs' flew through the air and Kai couldn't help the laugh that burst outa him. </p><p><br/>
"Yo Tetsuo, turn up the music alright. Let's finally get this party going!" Kaneda yells as he sets the bags on the table slowly rummaging through them. Watching as Yamagata gets up to grab more beers as Fumi and Hyou cheer in the background. Spotting Itsuki and Katsu smoking near the window chatting, most of the other gang members where laying low and only a few bothered to come by during the holidays like this. It'd become an surprise tradition to go to one of the gang members houses during Christmas as a way to celebrate. </p><p><br/>
Even if it mostly was just a day for them to hang out and get overly drunk, It was still a fun time. </p><p><br/>
The night slowly raved on though, Yamagata and kaneda singing Cheesy Christmas songs at max sound while standing on top of a table as the rest cheered and pitched in. Creating a beautiful remix of disaster that would probably make even a passing kitten cringe. Kai was just glad Kaneda had no neighbors or else it would have been an even longer night dealing with people banging at the wall to stop a group of drunk teenagers. </p><p><br/>
"Kai! Tetsuooo! Get up Here!" Kaneda practically screams out loud. Though slurred to the point of deciphering the two called slowly grabbed their imaginary mic and create the worst made up lyrics of Rudolph and Jingle Bell Rock possible. It was horrible, but they enjoyed every second of it. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The sounds of laughter slowly drowns out into the world as time passes and Kai is jolted awake to the sound of the wind and snow hitting the window. Blinking as he sits up from the floor he must've crashed on. Glancing at the party members sprayed out everywhere from the floor to barely on the couch. Kai holds a giggle at Kaneda Cuddling close to Tetsuo while knocked out on a tipped over table. </p><p><br/>
Slowly standing and heading towards the kitchen he spots a lone small baggie from the snacks he brought, silently frowning as no one bothered to eat the simple chocolate chip cookies he made up the night before. He stares at the kitchen table, the sound of the snow and wind filling the air as he grabs an clean plastic plate and places the cookies on it and setting it down. </p><p><br/>
"hmm.." Kai silently hummed as he sat down, trying not to think of how silly he was being.</p><p>He's reminded of a smaller version of himself, grinning wide as his mother sets out milk and cookies for some old guy as a exchange for a simple gift. His father ushering him to bed else he'd get in trouble by said 'Santa'. Giggling as he tried to stay awake just to fail miserably every time by his young sleepy self.</p><p>Just as an current older Kai yawns, resting his head between his arms. Dozing off ever so lightly.</p><p><br/>
Not noticing another watching from the corner as he falls into a deep sleep.</p><p>As the other silently walks towards the sleeping Kai and gently places a soft blanket over him to keep him warm. A warm feeling hitting his forehead lightly. As footsteps shifted farther away. </p><p><br/>
It felt like a dream. </p><p> </p><p>Kai woke to the sound of playful banter and laughter coming from the living room, blinking and yawning himself awake. Stretching his arms out and jolting slightly as a lone blanket falls to the floor around him.</p><p><br/>
"Eh..?" Kai stares at the blanket and back at the table. His eyes widening a bit at the small gift wrapped box placed perfectly on an empty plate in front of him. He glanced around unsure before grabbing the box, spotting the tag that has his name on it. He tried hard not to blush or smile, gifts considered a rarity between the group. Slowly unwrapping the ribbon and opening the box. He blinked silently as he pulled out a small snow globe with Rudolph in the center, nose ever so bright and red and eyes full of wonder. </p><p><br/>
He knew of only one person who knew he liked that movie and smiled softly, face heating up ever so lightly at the thought. He feels a knob at the bottom and checks, twisting it to where it couldn't move anymore and music fills the room ever so. He shakes it and sets it down, letting the music flow through the air.</p><p>Trying not to get emotional as he was he smiled, content, happy. </p><p><br/>
Maybe a tear did fall.. but no one had to know.</p><p><br/>
Just as the others eyed him from the door from the living room, no one said a word. </p><p><br/>
Not even as Kaneda sees Yamagata silently eating a cookie from the corner of the room pretending as if he didn't notice a thing.</p><p>well</p><p><br/>
That was fine too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I do hope you enjoyed it, and i again apologize for any mistakes you may have found reading.<br/>I hope you all have a very merry day though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>